Changes
by The Warbler Twins
Summary: See what happens after the Warbler sleepover. Also see what happens on there Friday night date, and more to come! Double date with Niff! Karofsky is involved and someone has to go to the hospital? Sequel to 'The Warbler Weekend Sleepover'.
1. Chapter 1

**So I finally got around to writing a sequel and if you haven't read 'The Warbler Weekend Sleepover', you need to read since this is the sequel to that story.**

It was Friday afternoon and Kurt was still trying to find something to where.

He was on outfit number nine, hair style number three, and was rushing to find something because Blaine would be there any minute now. After a minute or so he decided on outfit number seven. He wore his White Doc Martins with grey skinny jeans, a Marc Jacobs red button down shirt, and a black vest. He had his hair perfectly styled up.

He walked into the living room to find Finn, Blaine, and his dad watching the game. They were all shouting and he was surprised that he didn't hear them when he was in his room.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. "When did you get here?"

"Oh, uh," Blaine said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I got here about six minutes ago. Your dad said you were getting ready so I sat down to watch the game for a bit."

Kurt looked at all of them and said, "Well, keep watching the game, if you want."

"Actually," Blaine said, standing up, "we need to go now if we're going to catch the reservations."

Blaine walked over to Kurt and held out his hand, which Kurt gladly in his own. "Later, dad!" Kurt shouted as they walked out the door. They walked hand in hand all the way to the car, and Blaine walked Kurt to the passenger side and opened the door for Kurt. "I see the dapper is coming out tonight," Kurt said, smiling. Blaine shut his door and went to the driver's side.

"Well," Blaine said as he got in the driver's seat. "I didn't think I ever had to make it come out."

"Oh, you can defiantly be un-dapper at times. So, where're we going?" Kurt asked smirking

Blaine shook his head and said, "Ah, ah, ah. You're not getting me to tell you that." Kurt signed and shook his head. Blaine turned on the car and when he did his Katy Perry CD blasted though the speakers. Kurt rolled his eyes and listened to 'Firework'. Blaine sang to the Katy Perry songs as he drove.

When Blaine finally stopped the car, they were at the park. Blaine causally stepped out of the car and Kurt followed. He watched as Blaine pulled out a picnic basket and a navy blue blanket.

"A picnic?" Kurt asked with a smile as he went to help Blaine out with the basket and blanket, but Blaine just took a step back and shook his head.

"Yes, a picnic and you're not going to help carry anything," Blaine said, but when he went to pull the back door closed, Kurt beat him to it. "Just follow me," Blaine said, "I have the perfect spot for us the sit."

They walked in silence to the end of the park. Blaine was about to step into the forest behind the park, but Kurt put his hand on Blaine's forearm, stopping him.

"That's someone else's property. We could get in trouble," Kurt said, looking a little panicked.

"Well," Blaine said calmly, and he had a twinkle in his eye that excited Kurt. "We better be quiet then." And with that he walked into the trees. Kurt hadn't followed. Blaine looked back and said, "Well, you comin' or not?"

Kurt shrugged and followed Blaine into the forest. They walked until they entered a clearing, in which Blaine had chosen. They walked into the center of the field and Blaine set the basket down and unfolded the blanket. He gestured for Kurt to sit and then opened the basket. Kurt sat and looked up to see that Blaine had pasta and sparkling cider.

"Did you make that?" Kurt asked, his stomach doing flips because Blaine would take the time to do that.

"Well….yeah," Blaine pulled two plates and two glasses out from the basket. He sat down next to Kurt and started to full Kurt and his plates with pasta and a salad that Kurt was just now noticing. He smiled as Blaine handed him a plate full of food. They talked about the Warblers, Dalton, how Kurt missed the New Directions, whatever they thought of, they would talk about. Eventually they finished their food and decided to lay back and watched the stars.

"Hey," Kurt said, turning his head to look at Blaine, "Do you know any constellations?"

Blaine looked at him and said, "Nope. Do you?"

"No," Kurt responded and they both looked back at the stars. "Blaine?" Kurt asked and turned to look at Blaine again.

"Yeah?" Blaine said tuning toward him again.

"I have a really good time tonight," He stated, blushing a bit. Blaine smiled and scooted closer to Kurt. Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's and turned his body to face Kurt completely. Blaine leaned down and gave Kurt a sweet kiss. Kurt responded quickly and soon their innocent kissing turned it to open mouthed kissing.

Blaine ran his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt gasped in response, so Blaine took that opportunity to slightly stick his tongue in Kurt's mouth. Kurt was eager to respond and shoved his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine was surprised and when they need to breath he pulled apart with a slight "pop". They were both breathing heavily and Blaine was fully on top of Kurt, now. "I think we need to cool off," Blaine whisper against Kurt's lips. Kurt just nodded and Blaine rolled off him and next to him where he was first lying, their hands still entwined.

Kurt's phone buzzed and it was his dad asking when he was going to be home. "Hey Blaine? My dad is wondering when I'm going to be home. What should I say?"

"Well, can I come over tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Kurt said.

"Okay," Blaine said, turning to him and smiling, "I can take you home now and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," And with that, they packed up their dinner and walked to Blaine's car. They drove home in a comfortable silence and when they got to Kurt's house Blaine walked Kurt to the front door. Before Kurt opened the door to his house, he turned around and grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and kissed him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist while Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Their kiss was slow and passionate and they didn't even hear the door open and there they had, "Kurt?"

They both pulled apart as if they were each on fire. Kurt turned to see his brother and not his dad.

"Finn," Kurt signed with relief.

"Burt was looking for you. He said something about a sweater having gone through the wash?" Finn said, looking really confused.

"Shit," Kurt muttered and turned to Blaine, gave him a quick kiss and said, "See you tomorrow, Blaine."

**So what do you guys think about the first chapter of the sequel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey dad?" Kurt asked, walking into the kitchen. It was Saturday morning and Burt was making coffee as Kurt entered.

Burt looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"Um," Kurt started, swapping feet as he talked. "Can Blaine come over today?"

"I thought he took you out last night?"

Kurt walked to the island and sat down. "Well…yeah, but I thought it would be cool if he could come over today, too. So, can he?"

Burt looked at him and smirked, "Can he what?"

Kurt signed and put his head in his hands, "Can Blaine come over today?"

"What was that," Burt asked, leaning closer to Kurt with his coffee in hand. "I couldn't quite hear you through your hands."

Kurt looked up to see his dad smiling at him. _Oh,_ Kurt thought, _two can play at this game._ "I said can Blaine come over so we can make-out in my room?" Kurt said smirking.

Burt blushed, "Wha-"

He was cut off by Kurt's laughing. "Dad, I was kidding! You should on seen the look on you face!" Kurt continued to laugh and Burt just glared at him. Once Kurt calmed down a little bit he said, "But really, dad, Can Blaine come over? We won't make-out in my room I promise."

Burt stopped glaring and chuckled, "Yeah. Blaine can come over."

"Yes! Thank you, dad," Kurt said, jumping up, kissing his dad on the cheek and running up to his room. He ran up the stairs and ran straight into Finn.

"Whoa, carful Kurt," Finn said. Finn was holding dirty clothes in his hands.

"Eww, Finn! Why are you _now _taking those to the laundry?" Kurt asked pinching the bridge of his nose. Finn shrugged and walked down stairs to put his clothes in the laundry.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and walked down the hall and into his room. He plopped onto his bed and gadded his phone to text Blaine.

_Hey! You can come over now!-Kurt_

_**Okay, on my way. Cooper won't leave me alone ever since I told him I had a boyfriend.-Blaine**_

_Sorry? Just come on-Kurt_

…_**I'll be there in 5-Blaine**_

Kurt went tossed his phone to the end of his bed and lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He still couldn't believe Blaine and him were dating. He was lost in thought when he heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" Kurt shouted and jumped up, running out of his room to the door. He stopped in front of the door and straightened out his shirt, and then opened the door.

"Well hello," Kurt said and motioned for Blaine to enter.

"Hey," Blaine responded and entered the home. "So, what are we going to do today?"

Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's hand and leading him to the couch. "I thought maybe we could watch some movies? Any suggestions?"

"Actually," Blaine said, sitting down on the couch next to Kurt. "We could watch 'Doctor Who'."

Kurt looked at him strangely, "What's 'Doctor Who'?"

Blaine's mouth fell open in complete and utter shock. "You've never heard of _'Doctor Who'_?" Kurt shook his head. "Well we need to fix that. Do you have Netflix?" Kurt nodded.

Blaine turned on Kurt's Wii and went to Netflix. When he turned on 'Doctor Who' he chose season 1 with Christopher Eckstein.

"Okay, I'll watch it," Kurt said and nine hours later he was sitting straight up in his seat and Blaine was asleep. Kurt was in the middle of the episode 'The Parting of Ways' when his dad walked down the stairs.

"I thought Blaine left," Burt said but was 'Shhh'ed by Kurt. "Kurt, what're you watching?"

"'Doctor Who', now SHHHH!" Kurt said and then went back to watching the show.

Burt just nodded and said, "Well, at nine-thirty Blaine has to leave," and walked back upstairs. Kurt only nodded.

When the episode ended, Kurt was in tears. He jumped up to grab the remote on the coffee table and his movements woke Blaine, "How many episodes did I miss?"

"Ummm," Kurt said fumbling with the remote, "What do you last remember?"

"Uhh, 'The Empty Child'."

"Oh, well I finished the season," Kurt said, smiling shyly. Blaine smiled, sat up straight, and leaned in to kiss Kurt.

"You're adorable," Blaine breathed as they separated.

Kurt giggled, "My dad said you have to leave at nine-thirty."

Blaine looked at his watch and said, "Well, good thing it's only eight-forty then." He leaned in and kissed Kurt again and Kurt was happy to respond. Kurt moved forward on the couch so he was on top of Blaine. They made-out on the couch until they heard, "Hey Kurt! Burt told me that-Oh sorry!"

Kurt popped up but was still straddling Blaine's lap. He saw Finn standing at the bottom of the stairs. _Really Finn? Two nights in a row? _Kurt thought and got off of Blaine. Blaine was blushing as he sat up.

"Umm, I'll ask you in the morning," Finn said and rushed up the stairs.

"So, umm, season two? That's one of my favorite seasons," Blaine said awkwardly.

"Sure," Kurt said and went to sit in-between Blaine's legs.

**Bad ending, I know, but I have a HUGE headache and want to go to bed. So, what do you think? If you haven't realized it yet, I am a big Doctor Who fan.**

**Reviews are like cookies….and I'm hungry.**

**That was dumb, But anyway, Reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt said goodbye to Blaine and figured he would watch one more episode.

**~O.O.O~**

Burt walked down stairs the next morning at seven to go and make some coffee. When he entered the kitchen he could hear the TV. Burt peeked out into the living room to find Kurt watching the same show he was the night before.

"Kurt?"

Kurt slowly turned his head toward his dad and Burt almost laughed at how tired, and at the same time so awake, his son looked.

"Yeah?"

Burt leaned on the door frame while Kurt paused the episode he was on. "Have you been watching this show all night?" Burt asked.

"Um, what time is it?" Kurt asked tiredly.

"Seven-o five."

"Oh," Kurt said and rubbed his eyes. "Then, yeah. I've been watching this all night."

Burt went and sat next to Kurt. "Well, don't you think you should go to bed?"

"Okay I will after this episode," Kurt said while un-pausing the TV show. Burt was confused to see rhinoceroses in spacesuits, in a hospital, but he didn't bother asking about is. Once the episode was over, Kurt reached for the remote but Burt got first.

"No, Kurt. You have to go to bed. Now," Burt said sternly.

Kurt signed, and lied down on his side on the couch. Burt was about to tell Kurt to go to sleep in his room, until he noticed that Kurt was already asleep. Burt signed as he stood up to go make coffee.

"Morning," Carole said as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning," Burt said handing her his coffee and he went to make more.

"Thank you. Where's Kurt? I went to wake him up because we were going to go shopping today, but he's not in his room," Carole explained.

"Oh, well, he just went to sleep," Burt said, taking a sip of coffee.

"What?" Carole asked and Burt just nodded toward the living room. Carole peeked in and smiled at how sweet Kurt looked. "Okay well, we'll go tomorrow after school."

_~Later that day~_

_Bing-dong _

Carole walked down the stairs to go and answer the door. When she passed the living room, she saw Burt in his arm chair watching football with the volume on low and Kurt still asleep on the couch.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Blaine.

"Hello Mrs. Hummel! I left my coat here last night," Blaine said. Carole motioned for Blaine to enter.

Blaine giggled a he looked down at Kurt's sleeping form.

"Why's he asleep on the couch?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Uh, he stayed up all night watching that show you told him about," Burt said and looked back at the screen.

Blaine sat at the end of the couch, the spot Kurt wasn't on. "Well, why isn't he in his room?"

"I came down here this morning and he was still was still watching the show. He told me he would go to sleep after that episode so I sat here with him. When the episode ended, he tried turning on another and I told him to go to bed. He said okay, and I looked over and he was asleep on the couch," Burt explained.

Blaine laughed and he accidently woke up Kurt. Kurt looked around and noticed Blaine sitting by his feet. "Hey," He said before sitting up and leaning up against Blaine. Kurt snuggled up against Blaine's chest and then he was asleep again.

Burt laughed, "Well, looks like you're staying for a while, unless you want to wake him?" And with that Burt went back to the game.

Blaine just sighed and positioned himself so Kurt was between his legs and his back was against the arm of the couch. Blaine felt his own eyes getting heaver and soon, he was asleep.

**~O.O.O~**

Carole walked out of the kitchen and saw Kurt and Blaine on the couch asleep. She smiled and walked over to the hall closet the grab a blanket. She walked back over to the couch and placed the blanket on the two boys.

Burt walked in the room and smiled at her actions.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, walking up next to her.

"They're so cute together," She said, her smile growing bigger.

"I know, I know," Burt said walking into the kitchen.

**So sorry for the weird chapter, but I need ideas so…..anybody got some?**

**Reviews? Reviews encourage me to write…. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I want to give a shout-out to **love2loveu38 R5Family. **They gave me some really good ideas and I want to say thank you. **

Kurt walked into his home on Monday afternoon. He had just gotten home from school, and he was tired. Kurt passed the kitchen to see Finn and Rachel sitting at the island.

"Kurt!" Rachel shouted and ran to give him a hug.

"Hey Rach," He replied and returned Rachel's hug.

"So," Rachel said, pulling Kurt into the kitchen. "I thought it would be a great idea if we went on a double date! Finn and I, You and Blaine!"

Kurt thought for a moment before saying, "I'd have to ask him."

"Well, call him now! I thought we could go tonight."

"Umm, okay," Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket and dial Blaine's number.

It rung twice before he heard, "_Hey, babe_."

_Oh how I love hearing him say that, _Kurt thought, "Hey. I was wondering if you'd want to go a double date with Finn and Rachel?"

"_Uh, could I make it a, three-way date?"_

"A-what?" Kurt asked, laughing.

"_Well, I've been trying to get Nick and Jeff together, we could try and get them to confess there _obvious _feelings about each other."_

Kurt chuckled because, Blaine had a point, "Hold on let me ask Rachel." Kurt covered the phone with his hand and poked Rachel, pulling her out of the conversation she was having with Finn. "Hey, uh, could my friends Nick and Jeff come, too?"

Finn looked at Kurt with a confused expression, "Who's Nick and Jeff?"

Kurt just waved his hand, "Some friends of mine at Dalton that won't do anything about their obvious feelings toward each other. So, can they come too?"

Rachel shrugged, "Sure, I don't see why not."

Kurt smiled and uncovered his hand from his phone, "Hey Blaine?"

"_Yeah?"_

"The double date is tonight at 'Breadsticks' so you should call them and tell them about it. But keep it on the down-low, don't let them know what's going on."

"_Okay, see you later, Babe."_

"Later," Kurt said hanging up the phone. He would never get over Blaine calling him 'Babe'.

**~O.O.O~**

Kurt, Rachel, and Finn pulled into the Breadsticks parking lot. Kurt looked around and saw Blaine with Nick and Jeff standing near the door. Blaine sent Kurt a text earlier that day saying that he told Nick and Jeff that Kurt would bring their blind dates with them.

Kurt didn't know how that was going to work. So he, Rachel, and Finn walked up to the door and instantly Nick and Jeff greeted them.

"Hey Kurt!" Nick said.

"How ya doin'?" Jeff asked, obviously imitating Joey from 'Friends'.

"Hey guys," Kurt and followed Finn and Rachel into the restaurant, "Come guys! They're going in without us."

They went in and they got a seat near the back.

"Soooo," Jeff said, sitting across from Nick and next to Blaine, who was across from Kurt. "Where are our dates, Kurt?"

"Uh, well," Kurt said, sitting up a little bit more, "Jeff, meet Nick. Nick, meet Jeff."

Nick and Jeff looked at each other and Jeff started laughing, while Nick looked at his lap.

Blaine hit Jeff in his rids with his elbow, "Dude." He said before nodding toward Nick, who was looking away now. Jeff automatically felt bad for laughing.

"Nick?"

Nick looked up at Jeff and Jeff took Nick's hand in his, "I would love to go on a date with you, Nick."

They all ordered there food and soon the madness began.

_**~a little later~**_

"Hold on, hold on! You still have the video?"

Finn nodded at Kurt's question. They had been having their own conversation while everyone else talked. But, Blaine had overheard what Kurt said.

"What video?" Blaine asked, with a confused expression.

"Don't you _dare _tell him, Finn Hudson!" Kurt said sending Finn his bitch glare.

Rachel now looked at them, "Do you mean the…?

Finn nodded. Rachel's eyes widened and she smirked.

"Don't Rachel!" Kurt nearly shouted.

Blaine smiled and looked at Rachel. She pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, while Kurt blushed and put his head in his hands.

"What!" Blaine said when Rachel pulled away. Now Nick and Jeff were both looking at them. Blaine looked at Kurt, "You have a 'Single Ladies' video?!"

Kurt still wouldn't look up, however, he did when Blaine said, "I want to see it."

Kurt's head shot up and he looked straight at Finn, "If you show him, I swear to _god_ that I will break your 'Halo' games." Kurt sounded _very_ serious.

Finn's eyes widened but then Rachel said, "Finn gave me a copy. I'll show him."

Kurt's head snapped toward Rachel, "If _you _show him, I will go into you room, take all your sweaters, and have a bon fire!"

Rachel's smile got even bigger, "Wow Kurt, I'm sorry but, Finn posted the video on YouTube," She said with a sarcastic tone.

_Oh dear lord,_ Kurt thought as Rachel pulled out her phone and opened her YouTube app.

A couple seconds later he could hear the music coming from the speakers. Blaine, Jeff, Nick, Finn, and Rachel all watched the video while Kurt sat there with his head on the table, arms around his head,

When he heard the music stopped, Kurt didn't bother looking up. But then he felt someone's hand on his thigh. He peeked his eyes out from his little shelter to see Blaine next to him, smiling.

Blaine leaned close to Kurt so that his mouth was next to his ear, "I thought you looked _hot _in that video."

Kurt blushed and slowly sat up. He gave Blaine a quick kiss and then put his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"So," Jeff said to Finn, "You play 'Halo'?"

_**~later, after dinner~**_

They all walked out of the restaurant and Kurt gave Blaine a sweet kiss before saying goodbye. Kurt looked over at Nick and Jeff and saw Jeff lean into to kiss Nick. He smiled as he got into his car. _School's going to be interesting tomorrow,_ He thought with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

***peaks out for behind a bush* Hey guys, soooo, I know I haven't updated in a while, but it is because I was addicted to my computer so I challenged myself to stay off for a week. But it got out of hand. Sorry. Oh! And if you haven't watched A VERY POTTER MUSICAL or A VERY POTTER SEQUEL from STARKID PRODUCTIONS you won't know where these songs came from.**

"Okay guys," Wes said. They were at the Warbler's practice on Tuesday afternoon. "I head the New Directions are doing original songs. I thought we could try, too. Anybody have any ideas on what to write songs about?"

Blaine's hand shot into the air as if it was on fire.

Wes chuckled a bit, "Yes, Blaine?"

"HARRY POTTER!" shouted Blaine.

Nick looked at Blaine with a confused expression, "You can't just write songs about Harry Potter."

Blaine turned toward him with a smirk and shouted,

"_He's Harry-Freakin'-Potter!_

_You Don't Understand You're a Ledged, Man, to us all!_

_Every Son and Daughter!" _

Nick looked surprised, as did everybody else. Especially Kurt. " Yeah well that's only, like, a part of a verse," said Nick.

Blaine only smirked again and sang,

"_There Will Always be Guys Like Potter._

_Who Quench The Flame, Like it's a Game _

_With Drops of Water."_

"Okay well-" Nick started but was cut off by Blaine singing again,

"_I Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts!_

_I Gotta Get Back to School!_

_I Gotta Get Myself to Hogwarts!_

_Where Everyone Thinks I am Cool!_

_Back to Witches and Wizards and Magical Beast,_

_to Goblins and Ghost and to Magical Feast,_

_It's all That I Love and it's all That I Need at_

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, I Think I'm Goin' Back-"_

"BLAINE!" Wes shouted to get him to stop singing. "Okay. I will put 'Harry Potter' as an option."

**~O.O.O~**

"So," Kurt said, after practice. "Where did those songs come from?"

Blaine looked at him with a shocked expression, "You've never heard of StarKid?!"

"Uh, No," said Kurt. Then he realized something, "You mean, you didn't come up with those songs? Wes said that _we_ had to write it?"

"Firstly, No I didn't write those songs and I only sang them to give Wes and Nick an idea," Blaine said and slipped his hand into Kurt's. "And Secondly, I need to show you StaKid. Come on, You're coming to my house."

"But, my car," Kurt said as Blaine led them to his BMW.

"Don't worry, I'll drive you back here and you can take your car home."

"Well, I have to call my dad," Kurt said and pulled out his phone. Five minutes later, he had permission from his dad and he was on his way to Blaine's house. Kurt was a little nervous because he'd never been to Blaine's house before. Blaine saw how nervous he was and put a hand on his thigh. Kurt blushed and looked up at Blaine.

"Don't be so worried. There's nothing to worry about. My parents aren't even there," Blaine said reassuringly. But then the thought of being alone with Blaine for five hours. He didn't have to be home until ten but he has to leave at eight because of the drive.

Kurt had been so caught up in his thought that he didn't even realize that they had arrived at Blaine's house. He looked up at the house and his first thought was, _ddaaammmnnn!_

It was HUGE! But Kurt ignored that as they walked inside. "So," Blaine started. Pulling Kurt by his hand, he led them to his bedroom where his laptop was. "I think we should start with the first musical, but, I can tell you all of them if you don't want to start with the first Harry Potter on."

"Um, what musicals are there?"

"Well," Blaine said, sitting on his bed and pulling Kurt so he was in between his legs. Blaine set the laptop on Kurt's lap and leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I'll go in order; A Very Potter Musical, Me and My Dick, A Very Potter Sequel, Starship, Holy Musical Batman, and then A Very Potter Senior Year. Oh! And a mini-series called 'Little White Lie'."

"Uh," Kurt said, thinking, "How about we go in order?"

"Okay. We probably will only get to watch 'A Very Potter Musical' and 'Me and My Dick'."

**Okay, yet again another bad ending, but I will pick up right where I left off. It's 2:25am and I will continue later today, it's just I have things to do later today and I have to get up early. So, Update in a few hours! Oh! And, Reveiws?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know I lied about updating in a few hours but, hey, a girl can't remember **_**everything.**_** So here's what I got for you this time. Enjoy!**

Kurt was amazed at the musical he was watching. They had just finished 'A Very Potter Musical' when Kurt realized that Blaine, surprisingly, had fallen asleep. Kurt moved the laptop to the edge of the bed and went to get up.

But when he moved Blaine's grip around his waist tightened. Kurt sighed and turned onto his side so he could lay back down with his head on Blaine chest. Kurt yawned and realized that he was starting to get sleepy, so he set an alarm on his phone to wake him up fifteen minutes before he would have to go.

He set his phone on the night stand and laid his head back on Blaine's chest. Blaine pulled Kurt a little closer unconsciously. Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine's blanket over both of them.

**~O.O.O~**

When Kurt woke up, he was still lying on Blaine's chest but he was flat on his stomach and not on his side. He looked over at the clock and was surprised to see that he had woken up before his alarm went off. Kurt looked up at Blaine to see he was looking back at him.

"Hey there."

"Hi," Kurt responded. His chin was on Blaine's chest and they were looking right at each other. "How long have you been staring at me?"

Blaine chuckled, "First, I wasn't staring and second, only woke up a little bit ago. And how my musicals did you watch?"

Kurt lied back down, facing the night stand, "One; 'A Very Potter Musical'."

"Aww, you didn't watch 'Me and My Dick'," Kurt kept blushing every time Blaine said that. "Well, what did you think of 'A Very Potter Musical'?"

"It was really funny. I did notice that, the guy who played Harry, looked _a lot _like you, Blaine."

Blaine's jaw dropped, "You think I look like Darren Criss?!" Kurt nodded. "I can't look like him, he's _hot_!"

Kurt laughed, "So. Are. You. Dummy!"

Blaine lifted his hand to move Kurt's head so he could give his a quick kiss. Kurt sighed into the kiss and slid up Blaine's body a little so his head was more level with Blaine's. Kurt opened his mouth and so did Blaine. They stayed at a steady pace, just open mouth kissing, while Kurt had unbuttoned Blaine's Dalton blazer and was sliding his hand under his white button-up. Blaine had slid back Kurt's white button-up at his hip and was rubbing circles there.

Blaine slid his tongue on Kurt's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter.

Kurt happily obliged and met Blaine's tongue half way. Kurt felt Blaine's hard on his thigh and that only made him even harder so, Kurt stated grinding on Blaine's thigh and he felt Blaine's breathe hitch and then Blaine was sucking on Kurt's tongue. Kurt moaned and grinded harder as Blaine started grinding against him, too. Kurt slid and his erection rubbed against Blaine's. They both groaned and then started rutting against each other. They did this for a few minutes until a throat was cleared from the door.

Kurt quickly rolled off of Blaine and turned to see who was there.

Nathan Anderson.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys but I will be gone for a week. I am going to vacation! I am leaving Saturday but I am busy today and I am going to be updating 'The Doctor at McKinley?' on Friday. And I can't take my laptop with me. I am having to leave my baby ****. So this will be the last post for a week, again I am sorry. As soon as I get home, I will update, or maybe a few days after but I will try to do it when I get home. Love ya! **

Kurt felt like his heart he just dropped out of his ass.

Blaine's dad had just watched his son make out with his boyfriend. Who knew how long he was there. Blaine had stiffened next to him and Kurt was waiting for someone to say _something._ He was so confused at what Mr. Anderson said next.

"Well it's about _damn _time!" Nathan Anderson said laughing.

"What?" asked Kurt.

"Well," Nathan started taking a seat at the end of the bed. "Blaine was _always _talking about you and one day when I went to pick him up from school, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff all came to me and said that they were trying to get you two together and-"

"They were what?" Blaine interrupted.

Nathan's smile disappeared and started walking slowly toward the door, "Oh was I not supposed to say?" And then he closed the door and was off.

Kurt and Blaine were silent for a few seconds before Blaine said, "Oh, I am going to _kill_ them! I told them not to meddle! "

But Kurt was thinking of something else. "Blaine?" Said boy turned his head to look at him. Kurt smiled, "Where you always talking about me?"

Now it was Blaine's turn to blush. "Well…yeah."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine again. But the kiss ended as soon as it started because Kurt's alarm started going off telling his he had fifteen minutes until he had to go. Kurt leaded his head forehead against Blaine's and sighed. "You have to take me to school so I can get my car."

Blaine whined and lied back down, pulling Kurt with him, "But, I want you to stay and make out a little more."

"Well, I don't want to get in trouble with my dad and it's a two hour drive so I need to go now," said Kurt, kissing Blaine once more before sitting up and standing up. "Come on."

Blaine grunted but got up.

The drive was silent and when the pulled into Daltons parking lot they spotted Kurt's car.

Kurt hopped out and waited for Blaine to come out as well. When Blaine had left his car and was standing in front of Kurt they kissed once more. There was no need for rushing.

When the pulled apart, Blaine looked straight into Kurt's eyes and whispered, "I love you, Kurt."\

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes to see if there was any hesitation and all he found was love and comfort. "I love you, too, Blaine," Kurt whispered back.

Blaine kissed him once again and all Kurt felt was love and passion. Blaine pulled away and perked Kurt's nose before turning and walking back to his car. When he was about to drive away, he turned to Kurt and blew a kiss which Kurt caught and put it in his pocket.

Kurt drove home in complete and udder bliss.

**~One month later~**

Kurt couldn't have been happier. He and Blaine where in love and he was just _so_ happy!

Blaine loved him.

Blaine _loved him!_

Kurt was on his way to McKinley because he promised Brittney that he would visit. He pulled into the parking lot, hoped out of his car, and started walking toward the school.

"Hey what are you doing here, fairy?"

Kurt turned around to see Karofsky. (Authors note: I know that is spelled correctly 'cause I have the McKinley High Year Book and I looked it up) Behind him was Azimio and he had a bat in his hands.

"I came to see my friends," Kurt said, trying to show no fear.

"Oh well," Dave said. "We've already prepared you a welcoming gift." And then they charged.

Kurt turned and ran for his life but was grabbed by the back of his collar and jerked backwards. Karofsky through him on the ground and Azimio tossed him the bat. Kurt tried crawling away but then the bat collided with his left side. He cried out in pain and the bat hit his shoulder next and then his stomach. Dave hit his head a couple of times before moving onto him legs.

Kurt screamed at the bat hit his legs over and over again. Karofsky kept hitting his left then right, left then right, over and over again. Then he could hear two sick cracking noises and he felt like his legs were on fire.

Kurt started screaming from the pain and wouldn't stop. Dave had a terrified look on his face and ran off with Azimio. Kurt quickly reached into his back pocket and called Finn. He answer after two rings.

"_Hey Kurt, when are you going to get here?"_

"Finn!" Kurt shouted so Finn would know something serious had happened. Apparently Finn heard his sobs.

"_Kurt, what's wrong?"_

Kurt looked down and saw his legs bent at weird angles and blood all around them. "I was attacked by Dave! I can't move my legs, Finn! I'm in the parking lot, hurry call help!"

Kurt started getting dizzy and he dropped his head and phone onto the ground. He could hear the New Direction all coming from the school, and one of them saying that and ambulance is on their way, but him couldn't focus on whom.

The last thing his saw was Finn hovering over him and Kurt told him, "Call Blaine…"

And then everything went black.

**Whoa, shocker…please don't hate me guys.** **Sorry I am ending it here but, I need to keep you all reading some way, don't I? UPDATE IT ONE WEEK! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! Just got back last night, but my vacation started off badly…..if you haven't heard, Cory Monteith has passed away. I found out on my first day of vacation and couldn't stop crying. Here's a link to a video tribute to Cory and Lea's love… watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=UGQ1QMnZVws**

Kurt woke up to voices.

"-why was he there?" He heard his dad ask softly.

"He told me before he went to McKinley that he had promised Brittney that he would come and visit the New Directions at the school," he heard Blaine say.

"And then, he was running a little late but then I got a call from him and went to the parking lot to find he all beaten up, but no one was around," said Finn.

Kurt tried opening his eyes, but the light hurt his eyes and he grounded. He heard a chair scrape and then felt someone grab his left hand, and then someone else grab his right hand.

"Kurt?" He heard Blaine ask.

"Yeah?" he responded with a hoarse voice, slowly opening his eyes. The light stung, but he pushed that thought away. He saw Blaine and his dad holding his hands and looking at him with wide eyes, while Finn was standing off to the side. He suddenly realized, he didn't know why he was there. Kurt looked down at his legs and saw they were both in cast. He let out a shaky breathe but before he could ask anything, his dad cut him off-

"How're you feeling?" He heard his dad ask. Kurt didn't even notice that he couldn't feel his body. Like he was numb.

"I don't."

"That's because, Kurt," Burt said taking off his baseball cap. "Both of your legs are broken and you have some bruised ribs."

Kurt looked around, confused, "Why? What happened?"

Blaine and Burt looked at each other with worried expressions. "Kurt," Blaine said calmly, "What do you last remember?"

"Well, I remember…you hiding in an oven and Nick and Jeff tackling me. Was that a long time ago?"

"Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, looking scared. "Can I have a minute alone with Kurt?"

Burt nodded and he walked out, Finn trailing behind him. Blaine turned to Kurt and Kurt saw that he had a stray tear slipping down his cheek.

_Why would Blaine be crying? _Kurt wondered.

"Kurt," Blaine said taking a seat next to Kurt and grabbing his hand again. "Are you absolutely _sure_ you don't remember _anything_ after that?"

"I remember….I remember you and me being in a bush…then the New Directions being drunk and…..were we...together?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head, "No Kurt. We were in _love._ I _still _love you, Kurt. But, all of that….all of that was over a month ago. See, listen to my answering machining, you and I made it a week ago."

Blaine picked up Kurt's phone; it was sitting on the bed side table, and called his own number. Then Kurt could hear Blaine's recorded voice say,

"**Hi, this is Blaine," **then he could hear his recorded voice,

"_Kurt's boyfriend"_ and then they said together,

"_**Leave a message!" **_

Blaine was crying now and Kurt felt his own eyes water. "Blaine, I am so sorry…..I can't remember."

Blaine let out a sod but Kurt still needed to know something, "But Blaine?"

"Yeah," Blaine asked, wiping his eyes and looking into Kurt blue-crystal ords.

"Why are my legs broken? What happened?"

"Well," Blaine sighed running his hand through his gelled hair, which looked like he had done that several times. "No one knows. The doctors say you were hit by a bat in the legs until they broke and hit in the rids. Also in the head. The doctors say that you have a concussion and that you lost some of your memories and they should come back soon, but for now, we had to go on with our normal lives and do normal things and that might help.

"You were on your way to visit the New Directions and you were running late. Finn said that you called him, and that you were sodding and shouting for him to come out into the parking lot where you were attacked. Finn said that you told him over the phone that it was Karofsky who attacked you. And Finn also said that before you passed out, that you told him to call me. I'm so sorry Kurt. I should have been there," Blaine finished softly, looking toward the floor.

Kurt nodded and silent tears sipped down his cheeks.

It was Karofsky.

And Blaine blamed himself.

But yet, Kurt was happy about something.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt asked smiling.

Blaine looked up at him, "Yes?"

"If we're dating, does that mean I get to kiss you whenever I like?" Kurt asked shyly, smiling.

Blaine chuckled, smiling sweetly. "Yeah, yeah it does."

"Well," Kurt said turned his body toward Blaine as much as he could. "If you guys have to just act normal to have me remember, and we are dating, shouldn't kissing, hugging, and holding hands be normal?"

Blaine chuckled some more and leaned in and gave Kurt and quick kiss. Kurt sighed into it and then pulled away and lied flat on his hospital bed. Just then, a Doctor walked in. He was tall and skinny with spiky-ish brown hair.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Tennant. I am happy to say that Kurt you can go home tomorrow. Here just let me set your feet in some feet rests," Said the Doctor. Kurt thought it was strange that he looked like David Tennant and his name was Tennant.

But, Kurt's eyes widened at the mention of moving his legs. Doctor Tennant noticed and laughed a little.

"It's okay, Kurt. Trust me, I'm the doctor."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and snickered. Doctor Tennant didn't seem to notice that.

"Well Kurt, you need rest," he turned to Blaine. "I am sorry but, visiting hours are over."

Blaine nodded and gave Kurt a quick kiss before saying his goodbyes and leaving.

Doctor Tennant looked at Kurt with an adoring smile on his lips. "You two are adorable. But back to business, how is your memory?"

Kurt sighed, "Well, I told Blaine what I last remember and he said what I told him was a little over a month ago."

Doctor Tennant wrote something down on his clipboard. "Good, good. And do you need more medication? Are you feeling any pain?"

"No sir," Kurt said sliding so he was comfortable in the hospital bed.

"Have a good rest and I will see you later," and with that, Doctor Tennant walked out of the room. Kurt looked through the window to see his dad talking to the doctor and Kurt guessed that he told him that Kurt needed rest and Burt couldn't come in the room because Burt just sighed and took a seat out in the waiting room.

Kurt closed his eyes and hoped he dreamed up some memories.

**I would continue but, I can barely keep my eyes open. **

**Soooooooooooo, any Reviews? Suggestions? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know. I know. I haven't updated in, like, over month.**

**But new chapter.**

"_**Celebrate good times, COME ON!" **_**come on, you know you sang that….. **

**But anyway school just started on the first of August and then Chris Colfer's new book came out and shit's happened!  
So I might've not updated in a while but, I haven't had the time to write. **

**Oh, and I got what I wanted! I sighed up to be a crew member in my school's play and I AM! I also and doing band again as a French Horn player! The French Horn is REALLY hard. **

**Well anyway, this is what I have for you now!**

**~O.O.O~**

Kurt jolted awake in his hospital bed, wincing instantly because of his broken ribs.

He was sweating and shaking. He turned to look at the clock on the side wall. 2:07am.

He had been having a nightmare. It was blurry and he could only make out a few things that were happening but, the pain. He could clearly remember the pain. What he could remember was being on the ground with someone; maybe two people, were standing over him, and hitting his legs over and over again. Why would someone target his legs?

Kurt glanced down at his casted legs. The casts when up to both his knees. He could feel his eyes start to water. Karofsky did this. Kurt never thought he could do something so bad. Karofsky did a lot of things to him, but Kurt never thought he'd do anything like this.

He lied back onto the bed and sighed. He would be leaving in a couple of hours to go home. He was leaving at 2:30pm. Kurt knew he'd be lucky if he went back to sleep because he had to sleep flat on his back.

He sighed again and stared at the ceiling tiles. His thoughts wandered to Blaine.

Kurt smiled happily at the thought that Blaine was his boyfriend. But then, Kurt suddenly frowned because there was a question that had just entered his mind. Had he and Blaine had sex?

Kurt really wished he knew because he didn't want to ask Blaine because if they had, he might be hurt because Kurt couldn't remember. He could feel his eyelids getting heaver and he tried to fight it off but soon sleep took over and he lost all thoughts of asking Blaine.

**~O.O.O~**

Kurt was anxiously waiting for 2:30. Even though it was only 1:00. He watch TV and just waited.

Then, A nurse came in and said, "Mr. Hummel? You have a visitor."

Kurt's eyes widened in sudden horror as Karofsky entered the room. Kurt tried to move farther into his bed, trying to get away, but he didn't do that far. The nurse left and Karofsky, feeling awkward standing by the door, moved and took a seat next to Kurt.

"Hi Kurt," he said softly.

Kurt didn't respond. Even though he couldn't remember what had happened, he did know Karofsky was the reason he was in this hospital in the first place.

"I understand if you don't want to talk to me. I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what I did. And not just that. I am sorry for bullying you for all these years," Karofsky finished.

Kurt still just sat there staring at him.

Dave nodded and stood heading toward the door until Kurt's next words stopped him.

"I can't remember."

He turned and faced Kurt, "What?"

Kurt sighed as Dave sat back down. "Well," He started. "I was told that I was hit in the head a couple of times pretty hard and…..and I can't remember anything that's happened sense a month ago."

Kurt watched as a tear slipped slowly down one of Dave's cheeks, "Kurt, I'm so sorry."

Kurt never liked David, but that doesn't mean that he shouldn't show him some care. "I-I may not forgive you, yet. But…I might eventually?"

Dave looked hopeful at these words, "Oh, Kurt you don't know how sorry I am. I hope you get your memory back. Just, not the one you must recently lost." And with that, Dave Karofsky left the hospital room.

Kurt knew that Dave was talking about the attack when he said the most recent one.

Kurt started to think about why Dave suddenly had a change of conscience. What Kurt didn't hear was his door suddenly opening and Burt, Finn, and Blaine walk in.

"Surprise!" all three of them yelled.

Kurt nearly jumped right out of his bed. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 1:32.

"What are you doing yelling surprise and scaring the shit out of my?" Kurt said, putting his hand over his heart.

"We're here to take you home early!" Blaine nearly shouted.

Kurt smiled, "Really?"

"Really," Burt said.

**A/N: I and never really good at endings, am I?**

**Well never mind that, I need some sleep. It's 12:25am and, even though it's Labor day tomorrow which means no school, I have a very important COD: Black Opps 2 battle I have to rest for tomorrow.**

"_**So long, Farwell, to you I bid a do! A do, a do, to you and you and you!" **_

**I'm just really in a singing mood!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Soooooooo, I know, it's like WAY early because I updated, like, 6 days ago but, was feeling really generous and thought that I'd give one more chapter!**

**Well? Aren't you going to say anything? Something around the lines of, "Oh Dear LORD! Thank you, Madison for giving us another fabulous chapter?"**

**Nah, I'm just messin' with ya'! **

**So, another Fanfiction writer and I are writing a Klaine story together! I don't know what it's going to be called yet or whose account it's going to go on, but you can look forward to that!**

**~O.O.O~**

It took a long time to get Kurt into his wheel chair and into the car, but, eventually they got him comfortably seated in the back seat next to Blaine.

Kurt was still "new" to the whole I'm-dating-Blaine-thing so he really didn't know what to do. Luckily, Blaine caught on and rapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt smiled and gently set his head onto Blaine's shoulder, which Blaine pressed his cheek to Kurt's hair. Kurt sighed and then-

_(*Flashback or memory*)_

_Kurt slowly tilted his head until it was on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine didn't move but then tilted his head so his cheek was on Kurt's head. Kurt released a breath he didn't even know he was holding._

_Kurt took out his phone from his back pocket and noticed it was 12:30 all ready. He could feel sleepiness start to overcome him so he set his phone next to him and curdled more into Blaine so he was lying on Blaine's chest._

_He heard Blaine giggle and he giggled as he slowly slipped into the darkness of sleep._

_"Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine whispered right before he serenaded to the darkness of sleep._

_(*End of flashback or the memory*)_

"Kurt? Kurt!"

Kurt looked up to see Blaine, Finn, and his dad staring at him. He didn't even realize that they had already made it home.

"I-I-I Think that I j-just had a flashback."

All of their eyes widened and Burt asked, "Kurt? What was it about?"

"Well, uh," Kurt started, but he didn't really know where he had been at the time. Only that Blaine was there and the room was so small. "Blaine and I were in this really small room and, I think we were going to go to sleep because I put my head on his shoulder and he said goodnight."

Burt and Finn look at Blaine with a confused looks. "Um, Kurt? We were in a cupboard. "

"Why?"

"Because we were playing 'Blind Man's Bluff' and I thought it would be a good idea to hind there," Blaine said.

Kurt looked over at him. "Well, why where we going to sleep in there?"

Blaine looked over at Burt nervously, "Uh, Because Santana thought we were doing _other things _and not hiding, so she locked the door so we couldn't get out."

Kurt laughed, "That's weird."

"Yeah. Yeah, it was weird," Blaine chuckled. Burt even chuckled a little, which brought their attention back to him and Finn.

Burt smiled at the pair, "Come on you too. I got to go to the garage and Finn's coming with me so I trust Blaine can get you inside?"

"Yes sir. I can," Blaine said with a smile.

Blaine opened the car door and unbuckled Kurt. Kurt blushed as Blaine picked him up, bridle-style and waited for Burt to get out his wheel chair. They said their goodbyes and Burt said that he was going to close early for Kurt. When the car had left the driveway,` Blaine carefully started to push Kurt toward the front door.

"Uh, Blaine?"

"Yeah Kurt?"

"You do realize that there are four steps at the front door, don't you?"

Blaine's head whipped to the porch, "Shit. Uhh, I'll bring you in the living room and then come back to get your chair?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Blaine picked Kurt up out of his chair, and carried him up the porch stairs to the front door. "Whoo, it's a good thing you're really light, Kurt," Blaine said and slightly moved his hand so he could open the door.

But, he only found the door to be locked.

"Um, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you by any chance have you house key on you?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, but I always keep my bedroom window unlocked. You could open it, get inside, and open the door?"

"Kurt," Blaine said calmly. "Your room in on the second floor. How am I going to reach that?"

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know. I just thought of it as an option…"

Blaine turned around, walked off the porch and set Kurt back into his wheel chair. "I'm going to go and see if there's a way I can get to your window," Blaine said and walked around to the side of the house.

He came back a couple minutes later smiling.

"The tree next to your window is close enough for me to get in. So, give me a few more minutes and then we can go inside," Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the cheek before walking off again.

"Don't fall out of the tree!" Kurt called after him. He waited in silence and hoped that Blaine made it in the house okay.

Then he could he the front door unlocking, "By the way," Blaine said when the door was all the way open. "Where is Carol?"

"She had to work today," Kurt said as Blaine picked him up and brought him into the living room. "It feels so weird to have these bulky casts on both of my legs. I wish I could take a shower but dad told me to wait until Doctor Tennant tells us how to take one without damaging the casts."

Blaine gently set Kurt onto the couch and said, "Wow, I forgot all about that. That must suck, really. Alright, I'll be right back." He walked back outside to get the chair.

Kurt tried to make himself more comfortable on the couch but it was no use. Blaine came back into the room and set the folded chair behind the couch. Blaine settled next to him and flipped on the TV.

"So, what do you want to watch, Kurt?"

"I don't care, you can watch whatever you want as long as you can move me to make me more comfortable. Please?"

Blaine smiled and carefully placed Kurt's feet onto his lap and changed the channel to the football game.

Kurt tried not to whine but it was hard, "Blaine? Football, really?"

"Hey," He responded, holding his hands in the air. "You said that I could watch _whatever _I wanted if I helped you get comfortable. I did my part, now it's your turn," He finished with a smile.

"You suck," Kurt said, folding his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know."

**A/N: Man, I really need to practice my ending skills!**

**But, there's one reader that I would like to make a shout out to, **_the-power-of-love__._

**They've been the most supportive viewer and I REALLY appreciate that. They always comment on what I put in my author's note, asks me if my headache was better, told me good luck in school…**

**I Just wanted to say, Thank you. **


	11. SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!

**Hey guys, I am So sorry but my mom restarted our computer and it deleted EVERYTHING! All my files, all my story ideas for the future, EVERYTHING! **

**So, there won't be an update for awhile and I wanted to let you know why. I am about to go on a two week break at school and I will try to retype everything then. In the mean time, please don't get man at me...**

**if anyone's mad, it me! I have to do everything again! **

**So please, please, be patient.**

**-Madison **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, I never got to make this announcement so I'm making it now.**

**I've written a new story about how Kurt gets framed for murder and goes to jail. He meets Blaine and the Warblers. He has a lot of hard times because he's not meant to be there. **

**It's called, 'Jail Bound'.**

Burt walked into his house after a long day at work. He'd fixed one engine, did two oil changes, and had a customer who's kid put water in his gas tank. God, did he feel bad for that guy.

He wasn't that surprised to see Blaine and Kurt on the couch together. He was, however, _shocked _to see what they were watching. Football. Ravens against the Giants. Burt preferred college football himself, but pro-football was still football.

He sat down in his recliner and that's when he noticed Kurt and Blaine were asleep. Blaine was still in a sitting position but with his head thrown back onto the back of the couch. Kurt's position, however didn't look that comfortable, His legs slightly bent on Blaine's lap because of the way he was turned onto his side. It looked very uncomfortable, but with those casts, it was probably the most comfortable position he could manage.

God, did Burt want to hurt that Karofsky kid for doing this to his boy.

Kurt never did anything bad, he was a straight A student, He was in Glee Club or The Warblers, He was like a role model. He may sometimes, okay a lot of times, where some cloths that where "Out There" but, so what? Just because someone wears different clothing doesn't mean you have the right to hurt them.

Burt thought sending Kurt to Dalton would solve all of this, but apparently not. His tormenters went out of their way to hurt his boy, but why? Kurt wasn't a bother to them at all, so why do it?

Then, Burt suddenly got an idea, what if he sent Kurt to a school far away so no one here could hurt him? He could go to his mother's sisters house in Oregon. Burt heard there was a very good private school there and he could just transfer Kurt records from Dalton there and he just pick up where he left off.

Yeah, that's what Burt was going to do. He'd made up his mind but knew Kurt wasn't going to like it _at all._ But, Burt didn't really care whether Kurt got mad at him or not, just as long as he knew Kurt was safe, he didn't care.

Then his thoughts wondered to Blaine. How would Kurt or Blaine feel so apart from each other? Blaine would _have_ to understand, he loves Kurt so he'd want what's best for him...right?

Burt's thoughts where interrupted by Carole walking in the front door.

"Hey honey," she said happily. She saw Kurt and Blaine and whispered, "I'm going to go make some dinner. Do you think Kurt would want to help?"

Burt glanced at his son and smiled, "No, I think we should let them rest."

Carole nodded and walked into the kitchen. Burt didn't want to tell her of his idea yet, he wanted to go upstairs to his computer and look into the school in Oregon.

Burt stood from his chair and slowly made his way up the stairs. By the time he got to his office, he was only _slightly _out of breath. He smiled at the voice in his head that sounded a lot like Kurt, it was saying, _"I knew you going slower up the stairs would save you energy! Ha!" _

He sat at his computer and stared looking up 'Private Schools In Oregon'. A lot of results came up, but one that rung a bell of reminder in his head. The school was called, "Jesuit High School" in Portland, Oregon. It was only, about, twenty-five minutes away from his aunts house.

Burt looked at the school's scholarships and was happy to find out that Kurt could apply for one now. So Burt, not wanting Kurt to be here where is tormenters could reach him, sent them an email asking for more information on the scholarship.

He sat back in his chair ans smiled to himself, Kurt was going to be safe for once. Now all he needed to do and wait for the right time to tell Kurt. And Blaine.

**~O.O.O~**

Kurt woke up because his had a cramp in his side from the way he was laying. He slowly turned so he could sit up, but he had to reposition his cast. So, after maneuvering his legs, careful not to wake Blaine, he sat up and leaned up against the arm of the couch.

He sighed at how the TV was still switched to football. Kurt looked around for the remote only to find it on Blaine's arm of the couch. Kurt was pissed. He was _not_ watching football when he could be watching something 'America's Next Top Model' . He tried to each for it but, shockingly, he couldn't get it without help.

So, he leaned forward and poked Blaine in the forearm. Hard. Blaine grumbled but didn't wake up. Kurt being impatient, poked Blaine again but this time in the neck, hard. Blaine's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Yeah?" He said sleepily.

"I want the remote but can't reach it. Can you give it to me?" Kurt said asked.

Blaine smirked and said, "What will I get if I give it to you?"

Kurt gave him a I'm-not-playing face and said, "If you give it to me I won't slap you upside the head."

Blaine smiled and didn't move. Kurt went to slap him but couldn't reach. "Blaine," He said annoyed, throwing his head back. "That's not fair! I can't reach!"

Blaine's face softened a bit and he handed the remote to Kurt. Kurt kind of felt bad for saying that he was going to slap Blaine because all Blaine had been was nice. "Blaine? Come here."

Blaine gave him a confused look, but set Kurt's feet beside him and stood up. He sat on the edge of the couch in front of Kurt. "Yeah?" Blaine asked.

Kurt cupped his cheek, pulling Blaine down as he leaned up. Their lips met and Blaine sighed into it. They stayed this way, just kissing while Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth and Kurt a little surprised because he wasn't used to it but liked it, for a few minutes before they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

They quickly separated with a 'pop' and looked around to see Carole standing be the kitchen arch way. They didn't think anyone was home yet.

Her face was red as she said, "Dinner's ready."

They both nodded and she walked back into the kitchen. They heard her yell, "Burt! Dinner's ready!"

Blaine leaned back and said, "Damn! It's like _everyone_ interrupts us!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh," Blaine said and looked away. "I forgot you don't know. Every time we start to, as you used to say, _'get into it', _someone would walk in. Once it was my dad!"

Kurt's whole face went red. Blaine laughed and carefully picked Kurt up and set him in his chair, rolling him into the dinning room.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter because I just heard the news...Ryan Murphy is ending GLEE AFTER SEASON SIX! I have to go and think about my life after Glee right now so I'll write later. **


End file.
